


Shooting Byakuran Is Not Optional

by Seito



Series: Yellow Tulip in a Sea of Red [KHRrarepairweek 2018] [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Other, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: “Who wants to explains why I found the three of you naked in Dame-Tsuna’s bed this morning?” Reborn said frostily.





	Shooting Byakuran Is Not Optional

**Author's Note:**

> for khrrarepairweek2018 over on tumblr  
> Day: Sun [enemies to friends to lovers | Secret Relationship AU]

“I feel like I should shoot two of you, except which two is up for debate,” Reborn said in a flat tone. “No, Byakuran is a consistent first target. It’s the second target that is up for debate.” 

 

Predictably all three young adults sitting across from him flinched. Good. They deserve the terror. Not only did they think they could hid their relationship from him, Reborn had actually spent time worrying about it. 

 

“Hiee,” Tsuna whined, tugging at his hair. 

 

Yuni just turned her big pleading eyes to Reborn. They watered slightly, looking glassy. Next to her, Byakuran shiftly looked for escape routes and was trying to sink into his chair. 

 

Reborn steeled his heart. The three of them combined made him feel like he was kicking puppies (something he was actually capable of, except it made him feel like trash.) Not to mention, all of them were young adults and far too old to be pulling puppies eyes on him (and for it to be actually be working.) 

 

“Who wants to explains why I found the three of you naked in Dame-Tsuna’s bed this morning?” Reborn said frostily. 

 

There were Meetings, very important and Tsuna hadn’t woken up in time. A rarity since Reborn had long trained him to rise with the sun. Opening up Tsuna’s bedroom door to find the closest thing he had to a niece and a certain marshmallow thief, former world conqueror in bed with his student, wasn’t what he had been expecting. 

 

(Sure Reborn had known the three of them were getting close, but not this close.) 

 

Predictably, Tsuna turned a bright red and buried his face in his hands. Yuni looked like she was ready to pass out. Byakuran had to be desperately wishing he could drop into a parallel dimension right now as he sunk lower into his seat. 

 

“It’s not what you think!” Tsuna wailed, flailing his arms. 

 

“That you, my student, are in a relationship with the closest person I have to do a niece and your former archenemy?” Reborn said dryly. 

 

“I deflowered Uncle Reborn’s favorite student,” Yuni squeaked softly, looking horrified.  

 

“Yuni!” Byakuran hissed. Tsuna let out a strangled sound, making aborted motions to reach out to her.  

 

Reborn sighed. Kids. “Is is safe and consensual?” he asked. 

 

The three of them froze like deers in headlights, staring at him. Reborn raised an eyebrow as Leon transformed into a gun. Perhaps he would need to take drastic measures. 

 

“Yes!” Byakuran hastily promised. 

 

“Absolutely!” Tsuna and Yuni chorused together. 

 

Leon transformed back. Well, he supposed he could give them the benefit of the doubt for now. (He already took pictures on reflex. It would be good blackmail material later down the road.) They were old enough to make their own decisions. It wasn’t… a bad idea for them to get together. Tsuna and Yuni would ground Byakuran in a way that would ensure he wouldn’t go rogue again. Tsuna got to strength his ties with his allies. Yuni got equally powerful people she could rely on. 

 

Still, just to be safe…

 

“Byakuran. If either of them come crying to me, I will kill you,” Reborn said. 

 

Byakuran nodded quickly. 

 

“And I trust you two won’t ever make me choose,” Reborn said, turning to Tsuna and Yuni.

 

“Right,” Tsuna said. 

 

“We won’t!” Yuni promised. 

 

“And you three get to sit through Shamal’s sex ed lecture again,” Reborn said. Shamal’s very thorough and well explained lecture that lasted four hours, complete with diagrams and a free box of condoms. 

 

“Again?” Tsuna asked, horrified. 

 

Reborn looked at him. 

 

“We’ll go there right now?” Tsuna said. 

 

Leon transformed again. The three were out the door and down the hall in a flash. 

 

“Kids,” Reborn said as Leon transformed back. He patted his chameleon on the head. “Time to start planning a Vongola Style Wedding.” 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a review on your way out


End file.
